


Politics Muddle Up Everything

by AnimeGirl_144



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: And then there's Zach and Lazer Team, Gen, Inspired by Captain America: Civil War, Inspired by Red vs Blue, Kidnapping, Massive arguments with two sides, Political tensions, Shady DETIA, There's the side led by DETIA and the US Government, There's the side led by the UN and First World Countries, because Zach didn't agree with the two sides and made his own, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: Turns out the governments of the world aren't comfortable with a superpower owning powerful alien technology. Go figure.





	1. Too Many Concerns

It was like a scene straight from the movies.

The alien declared its intention to destroy the Earth, shortly followed by their appearance on the planet. Earth's heroes stepped up to face the challenge, and after a decisive battle, walked away the victor.

All around the world, the people celebrated their survival. Parties were conducted, both in public and in private. Songs were sung, good or bad. Drinks were passed around and consumed merrily. Fireworks were shot, painting the skies with beautiful, bright colors.

But this wasn't the movies. It was reality.

Once the parties died and the songs ended and the smoke blew away, the leaders of the countries began to think over the situation. While the rest of the world had been scrambling with their army leaders for a way to combat the alien invasion in the short amount of time given, the United States already had something prepared. Not only were they prepared, they were able to combat the alien perfectly.

_How_ was the United States able to do that?

And what the hell was Lazer Team?

While the people ate up the heroes that had single handedly saved the Earth, the governments were on red alert. America, somehow, knew that the aliens would be arriving and planned it. How long had they known? Why hadn't the U.S. felt it appropriate to alert the United Nations, or N.A.T.O.? Why did they keep the big threat such a big secret?

And on the topic of Lazer Team, who were they? What were those people wearing? They wore the same spandex suit, but they had weird items on their body. One had a helmet, one had what looked like a weapon attached to his arm, another had a giant glove on his other hand, and the fourth had a pair of boots. It was boggling, but no one in the intelligence community recognized the technology. They couldn't pinpoint if it was human or alien, and perhaps that made it even more terrifying.

But what happens now?

The American media units were reporting that Lazer Team would go to space. The battle wasn't finished, and Lazer Team would be sent off to finish the fight. Were the Americans capable? It was possible to send men to the moon, a rover to Mars, and a camera into deep space, but could they actually send a four man team to God knows where? If they could, how long had they been sitting on _that_ technology?

And what if they actually didn't go to space? What if it was a ruse; a lie? What if the Americans couldn't send the team off planet soon enough and kept them around? What if the Americans opted to use Lazer Team to their advantage?

There were too many what ifs to make the world governments comfortable with Lazer Team, and they were going to make their concerns known.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize for the tags, but this is the first time I could have fun with it.
> 
> Secondly, this story is going to focus on the politics that come with having a group like Lazer Team appear out of nowhere. As such, political leaders will be in the story. HOWEVER, none of them will be mentioned. Everyone who will appear will simply be called by their title, so as to avoid misrepresenting real life people. I am not here to attack anyone or anyone's country, and I am going to treat everyone (except probably the Antareans) with respect.
> 
> Thirdly, I can't give exact times when I will update this story since I just began it, but I hope it'll come out in a timely manner for everyone to enjoy.
> 
> And fourthly, enjoy the story and have a wonderful day! (Or afternoon, or night, or at whatever time of viewing this)


	2. Meeting in the Oval Office

When he had run for the office of the President of the United States, he knew the hardships he'd have to endure during the job. It was not an easy job, and certainly not one for the faint of heart. It was a stressful job, between negotiating with other countries, implement executive orders, read all new laws submitted by Congress, and serve the American people. He knew it wouldn't be an easy job, but he never imagined it'd be _this_ hard.

When he met with his predecessor just days after Election Day, he had learned about DETIA and the threat of an alien invasion. He, like any rational human being, didn't believe it at first. Aliens weren't real, and this was just a scare tactic from the former president. However, after being given a personal tour of DETIA's base in Texas, he quickly changed his tune. Fast forward three years later, and the Worg arrived, right on schedule. As reassured by General Cale and Colonel Emory, the Champion of Earth stepped up and fought off the alien (although this champion turned out to be champions). The Earth survived, and everything seemed fine.

For a day.

Nearly a month later, the President of the United States found himself holding a meeting with General Cale and Colonel Emory. With his head held in his hands, he felt older than he actually was. Outside the Oval Office, he could hear the echoes of his staff members running down the corridor. It has been like that for a long time now. He couldn't remember what silence sounded like.

"Gentlemen, this situation has spiraled out of control," the President addressed the two men in the office. "The media has been pounding at the front door demanding to know more about this team. Congress is breathing down my neck demanding to know why they were left in the dark about the Worg Invasion. The world leaders want to know why I didn't share their existence with them. I have not had a peaceful night in a long while. When I became president, I was not made aware of the consequences that would follow this event."

"Sir, there was always a chance this would happen," Emory respectfully spoke up.

"And what am I going to do about this?" the President demanded, not liking the answer one bit.

"We were at war with the Worg, sir," Cale stepped in, leaning forward in his chair. "Congress did not need to be made aware of the Worg, the Antareans, or DETIA. If they were made aware of any of this, they'd try to interfere and it would create more red tape than necessary."

"And what about these men? This Lazer Team?" the President asked. "You told me there would be only one champion; that boy Adam."

Emory visibly flinched for a moment at the mention of Adam, but he composed himself and also leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his aging knees.

"Adam was the intended Champion of Earth, but there was a mix up. However, I have confidence in these men," Emory responded.

"Are these men formally trained?" the man asked.

Emory paused before answering, "No."

"And what am I supposed to tell Congress? Tell the world leaders? The American people?!" the President questioned, his voice escalating in volume with each question. "That a bunch of inexperienced men have access to alien technology that could start and end a war?!"

"Sir, with all due respect, our country was founded by simple farm men with muskets and determination," the colonel replied. "All you have to tell them, is that these men are heroes. They stepped up during Earth's darkest hour. That's all you should tell them."

"Do you honestly think they'd believe that?" the President questioned.

"I do," Emory answered without a hint of hesitation. Lazer Team weren't his ideal heroes, and he had some rough patches with them at the start, but he now believed in their capabilities as a team and as heroes.

Cale stayed silent, allowing Emory to take over the conversation at this point. Cale wasn't as intimately entangled with Lazer Team like Emory was. Cale oversaw the project and kept it hidden from the rest of the government. He hadn't been impressed with the team, and had even been furious when he learned that the Suit of Power had been dispersed to the four civilians, but after what happened at the Milford High School stadium, he came to respect them just a little bit. He didn't like the men, but he accepted that they were the only hope for keeping the world safe.

The President scrutinized the colonel, attempting to find if the man was being deceitful. When he found the colonel to be telling the truth, the President's shoulders sagged. He had been expecting the Worg invasion to be handled, but he never expected the aftermath. He always imagined that it'd be like _Independence Day_ , with himself being regaled a hero for leading an American-born team against an alien invader. He imagined he’d be beloved by every one of his people as well as the people of the world. None of that happened. If anything, the world leaders probably hated him more than they did when he first took office.

Frantic knocking interrupted the silence, and a woman entered without the president acknowledging her. It was his personal secretary, and in her hand was a white piece of parchment. The men watched in silence as she walked into the office, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Sir, you're being summoned," she informed the man, walking over to his desk.

"By who?" the President demanded.

"The United Nations," the secretary answered, handing him the parchment at the same time. "They're holding a meeting, and require your presence."

The President read over the parchment very quickly, before he looked up and at the military men. Both men were apprehensive.

"This is a goddamn nightmare," the President muttered, sagging into his seat in defeat. "A goddamn nightmare."

"Sir, it could be worse," Emory spoke up in an attempt to be reassuring.

" _How?_ " the President spat, sending the man a glare.

"Well, our planet could be obliterated and all of us dead," Emory answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

The President frowned, not at all amused by the answer. It wasn't exactly the answer he wanted, and it was unfortunately very true.

"Sir, just remind them that we're all alive and breathing _because_ of this team," Emory continued, perhaps reading the President's mind. "Remind them that these men aren't threats, but heroes."

The President scrutinized the colonel once more, and then released a defeated sigh.

"I guess it's worth a shot," the man admitted.

"If I've learned anything these last couple weeks, _anything_ is worth a shot," Emory said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story, nor have I abandoned it. I finished up another story of mine, and I can now focus whole-heartedly on this story. I'm excited to have it written, and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Reminder: There's no one in mind for the President. It's just a blank person. Feel free to imagine whoever.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I apologize for the tags, but this is the first time I could have fun with it.
> 
> Secondly, this story is going to focus on the politics that come with having a group like Lazer Team appear out of nowhere. As such, political leaders will be in the story. HOWEVER, none of them will be mentioned. Everyone who will appear will simply be called by their title, so as to avoid misrepresenting real life people. I am not here to attack anyone or anyone's country, and I am going to treat everyone (except probably the Antareans) with respect.
> 
> Thirdly, I can't give exact times when I will update this story since I just began it, but I hope it'll come out in a timely manner for everyone to enjoy.
> 
> And fourthly, enjoy the story and have a wonderful day! (Or afternoon, or night, or at whatever time of viewing this)


End file.
